Can't Take Me Away
by JaneTK143
Summary: These girls can't be separated... no matter how much crap happens to them. Together forever. But what if one thing... a very small thing may ruin their friendship forever?
1. Bad News

Latest music boomed from the house as I launched it over. I backed up and admired my work.

"Hurry up!" I shouted to the three figures surrounding the house.

"What the fuck?!" a voice screamed from the door.

I bolted away with the three of them following me. _'This year is gonna be one hell_ _of ride!'_ I thought. Before the house was out of view I turned around to see our beautiful project. The house was covered in TP and multiple colors of spray paint. I laughed to myself and caught up to the rest of my team with my long ginger hair and red ribbon flowing behind me.

Name: Summer Lovina

Punk Name: Deadly Berserk

Color: Blood Red

Talents: Singing, dancing, Professional Black Hat Hacker, Guitarist

Name: Clover King

Punk Name: Destructive Brute

Color: Forest Green

Talents: Singing, Dancing, 3rd Degree Black Belt in Martial Arts, drums

Name: September

Punk Name: Dissonant Brat

Color: Ocean Blue

Talents: Singing, Dancing, Fashion Designer, keyboard

Name: Harmony Santos

Punk Name: Nuclear Blow

Color: Ocean Purple

Talents: Singing, Dancing, Professional Geek (Good with computers and artillery)

_'Just another boring day at MegaVille High. Ode to fucking Joy!' _I thought in my head as I walked through the halls shoving anyone out of my way not bothering to move. I stopped right in my tracks when I saw her. I walked to her and shoved the books she was holding out of her hands.

"Haha very funny!" she said as she twisted my hand behind my back then gave me a wedgie. "Yeah, that's why you're my best friend Kaoru…" I growled as I picked my underwear.

"Whatever let's just get to class…" she laughed. I scanned the class room to see no teacher. "Wait!" I said as I grabbed her shoulder. I pushed some slut through the door who tripped over a wire causing paint to crash on her head.

She stormed away pissed. "Thanks Clover…" she walked into the room and sat in the seat next to me. I plugged in my dark green ear buds till someone had to walk into the room just to ruin my day.

I skipped around the corner with my blond locks trailing behind me. I bumped into someone. "Watch out slu-"I stopped as I looked up to see sky blue eyes staring into mine. "Sorry Miyako" I said getting up. "No it's alright September! I should be the one apologizing!" she said as she helped me with my books. "Well there's one thing that would make me feel better!" I said laughing at her confused face. I turned her around and gave a good old wedgie. She giggled after her soft grunt and picked her wedgie. "Come on say a bad word!" I taunted her. "No thanks! There's no use in it!" she exclaimed. "Fine, Fine!" I said throwing my hands up in defeat.

I was walking to class with her behind me. "Hey did you know there's a couple new transfer stud-"I turned around to find it empty. Out of a nowhere, a hand was slapped over my mouth and I was dragged into a dark place.

After school, Berserk- I mean Summer told us to meet her at house.

But the problem was we were missing a member. She most likely had another Fashion emergency. I giggled to myself at the thought.

"So what's the hap leader girl?" Clover asked hopping onto her bed.

"We can't discuss it yet! Bra- September's not here yet, and I sent her like a million calls!" she said plopping onto her seat with a frown on her face her red eyes glowing because of anger.

I opened my eyes to see that blond little devil. "Miyako! That wasn't funny!" I said playfully shoving her. She giggled. "Well I gotta go. Berserk needs ALL of her team members… see ya tomorrow!" I said walking away. She waved and turned around.

_Knock Knock Kno- _The door flung open with an angry yet relieved Berserk. "Where the hell were you?! This is a very important!" she exclaimed. "Sorry! Bubs held me up!" I explained.

"Okay… since everyone is here, I guess I'll just have to spill…" she said making us sit down on the red couch with our red headed leader standing in front of us with a serious face. "I'MMOVINGTOCALIFORINAINTWODAYS!" she rushed. "Whoa! Chill red! Say it slower!" Brute urged. "I-I'm moving t-to California i-in two d-days…" she said.


	2. On The Road

Can't Take Me Away Ch. 2

Berserk's POV

I shoved the clothes into the box and shoved threw it into the truck. I haven't heard from them ever since the news was spread. Now, it is moving day and they didn't even come to say goodbye. _'What nice friends' _my eyes started to get teary but I just vigorously rubbed my eyes. "That's the last box!" I yelled.

"Okay here we go!" my mom shouted. "Wait! I almost forgot!" I whispered running into the house. I ran back and sat down in the back of the RV. I gazed at the picture in my hand. "I'm gonna miss it here…" I closed my eyes thinking. '_I'm especially going to miss 'them.' _

"Hurry your ass up! They're stopping for the night!" the green eyed girl whispered to the two silhouettes behind her. "Okay!" the blond headed clad said catching up. "I'm already on it!" the other screamed, her purple eyes glowing in the dark.

The metal crow bar was shoved under the crease. She gave it a hard shove and it opened. "Come on guys get in!" the blue-eyed girl said jumping into the back. The two others followed. Creaks were heard as the metal truck door lowered.

Bubbles' POV

"Hey have you seen Brat?" I asked looking at my pink-eyed leader. "Nope… now that you mention it…I haven't seen any of the punks lately…" she trailed off. "I just hope they aren't getting into too much trouble!" Buttercup said walking off to her class. "Me too…" I whispered heading towards the direction of the art class.

Berserk's POV

My red eyes flittered opened as I sat up. My arms stretched out with a loud yawn coming from my mouth. I groggily rubbed eyes. I jumped back once I heard rustling in the truck. Without thinking, I transformed and zoomed out the door. I slowly raised the truck door. "What the fuck?!" I shouted.

Author's Note: I know they're short chapters but I've got a lot of things going on. I promise to update faster! Review and fav! THX!


End file.
